Present approaches to shipping rotary cutting dies and other devices suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, disadvantages and problems including without limitation damage to the rotary cutting dies and other devices during shipping and others. There is a need for the unique and inventive shipping device apparatuses, systems and methods disclosed herein.